


See you later, alligator

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Es Halloween y en vez de estar festejando con sus amigos a él le tocaba andar a la caza de una criatura. Si además eso no era suficiente, su compañero no era otro que un muy atractivo Draco Malfoy.[Drarry]OneShotSlash





	See you later, alligator

**_Disclainer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo juego con ellos._ **

 

 

 

Llevaba un buen rato mirando embobado la espalda de su compañero ¿desde cuando Draco Malfoy se había convertido en el prototipo de masculinidad?   
  
Harry ya no era aquel chico enclenque, pero se tenía que encontrar como compañero nada más y nada menos que a un Draco de más de 1,85 con una constitución absolutamente atlética.   
  
Llevaban poco más de dos meses trabajando juntos ¿en serio no había nadie más en todo el departamento con el que lo pudieran emparejar? Eso le decía a Ron y Hermione desde que el rubio reapareció en su vida, y ellos tenían el descaro de rodar sus ojos cada vez que lo mencionaba.  
  
Y allí estaban ambos hasta las narices de buscar a la maldita bestia que llevaba días aterrorizando a los muggles de Picadilly Circus. Ah sí, y además esa noche era Halloween y les tocaba trabajar. "Pringados" se lo repetía como un mantra, y lo que más le mortificaba era que el condenado de Malfoy no se había ni quejado, ¿donde había dejado aquel papel de niño quejumbroso y repelente?   
  
Éste seguía medio sumergido en aquel hueco de las alcantarillas de Londres con medio cuerpo fuera, claro y su medio cuerpo tenía que ser el impresionante culo que se gastaba.   
  
Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin echar un polvo, eso era sencillamente la razón por la que le estaba babeando prácticamente encima. Porque el héroe del mundo mágico ni era auror ni heterosexual, ya había tenido suficiente de ambas cosas, gracias.  
  
  
Entró como Cuidador de Criaturas Mágicas hacía unos dos años, y realmente disfrutaba de su trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo. Solía ser un trabajo solitario, hasta que desde que uno de sus compañeros murió al encontrarse solo y ser llevado por un Kelpie. De ahí aquella norma que les habían impuesto de los compañeros.  
  
  
En cuanto a sus otros gustos, Ginny fue la primera en darse cuenta y lo animó a explorar su sexualidad, en el mundo mágico la homosexualidad no era ningún tabú. El problema no era ese, Harry era un negado a la hora de ligar. La mayoría de sus experiencias eran con chicos muggles que conocía en discotecas del Soho. Pero no había llegado a intimar como para tener una relación real con ninguno.  
  
  
  
Y el mundo mágico y su prensa amarilla le fastidiaban demasiado, el acoso que habían sufrido Ginny y él mientras habían sido novios y el aluvión de opiniones tras su ruptura le habían dejado pocas ganas de experimentar mucho por ese lado.  
  
  
Llevaba unos meses de sequía, abstinencia como él se esforzaba en decirse, y tener el soberbio culo de Draco delante le estaba afectando.  
  
—¿Piensas seguir mirándome el culo o vas a echarme una mano?—le llegó la voz del otro como si se hubiera metido dentro de una lata de judías.  
  
Harry refunfuñó, pero se metió él también en el agujero, sus mejillas seguían coloradas pero agradecía que aquel lugar estuviera tan oscuro.  
  
Por mucho que se quejara, le gustaba trabajar con él, no se molestaba en mancharse las manos y era bueno con las criaturas. El tandem que hacían solía tener buenos resultados pues parecían coordinarse sin prácticamente mediar palabra. Además de que por mucho que lo negara, el rubio le atraía considerablemente. Pero claro, eso, jamás de los jamases lo iba a reconocer ante nadie y mucho menos ante Draco.   
  
Aquella rubia elegante y absolutamente "mujer" que venía a recogerlo a veces a la oficina le dejaba bien claro que Draco era heterosexual. Prefería admirarlo de lejos a que el muy bastardo se diera cuenta que babeaba por él.  
  
A pesar de todo, estaba casi convencido que éste con sus bromas sabía que Harry era gay, y aquello lo ponía de muy mal humor.  
  
  
—No está aquí, te lo dije—le dijo Harry con suficiencia. Dijo iluminándolos a ambos con el Lumus de su varita.  
  
Ups, demasiado cerca, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente guapo? ¿por qué tenía que mirarlo con aquellos ojos que parecía que siempre le estaban retando?  
  
El rubio chasqueo su lengua y se dio por vencido, se veía que no le gustaba no tener razón.  
  
Aquel agujero era realmente mugriento, olían mal y estaban hasta arriba de residuos de cuestionable origen.  
  
Pero no les dio tiempo a levantar sus varitas para limpiarse cuando lo sintieron a sus espalda, aquella criatura no era mágica pero era imponente.   
  
Un enorme cocodrilo los estaba mirando con sus penetrantes ojillos amarillos, Harry no lo podía creer, ¿en serio era cierta aquella leyenda urbana muggle de los cocodrilos en las alcantarillas?   
  
Llevaba años viviendo en el mundo mágico, no debería sorprenderle nada llegados a este punto, pero no solían ser cierto aquellos mitos que no tenían una explicación mágica. Y aquel animal no podía ser más mundano.  
  
Las fauces del animal se abrieron, sin dejar lugar a dudas sus intenciones. Y Harry actuó con celeridad, Draco estaba delante de él pero aún debía estar conmocionado por encontrar aquel animal allí, pues Harry tuvo que derribarlo para hacerlo a un lado y aturdir al animal que iba directo a por su cena rubia.  
  
—¿Cómo demonios ha entrado eso aquí?—le dijo Draco incorporándose.  
  
—¿No has oído nunca la leyenda urbana?—le dijo Harry  
  
—Es obvio que no—le contestó molesto Draco.  
  
—Bueno es una historia muggle, yo pensaba que era imposible, pero míralo—señaló al reptil.—Dicen que los muggles que los tienen por mascotas cuando crecen los tiran por el retrete y va a dar aquí. Pero yo creía que era imposible que un animal así sobreviviera en semejantes condiciones.  
  
—¿Por el retrete?—dijo Draco, recordándole al niño que fue en la escuela, levantando su respingona nariz en señal de asco.  
  
—Vas a tener que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante donde vas poniendo el culo—dijo socarronamente Harry.  
  
—¿Por qué, le estás tomando cariño acaso?—allí teníamos de nuevo aquellos comentarios que ponían tan nervioso al moreno.   
  
Obvio que le estaba tomando cariño a ese perfecto culo suyo, y al resto del conjunto, no era extraño que se encontrara pensando en su perfecto compañero y en lo que le haría si tuviera la oportunidad.  
  
  
Pero intentó recomponerse, y lanzó un Diminuendo para encoger al cocodrilo haciéndolo poder entrar en una de las jaulas donde solían llevar a las criaturas mágicas. Visto así de pequeño resultaba adorable.  
  
—Misión resulta, vámonos de este inmundo lugar—dijo queriendo salir de aquella mugrienta alcantarilla.  
  
—Estoy contigo—dijo el rubio.  
  
"Ojalá" se contestó solo el moreno, estúpida mente la suya, "deja de desearlo".  
  
—Espera—le agarró de un brazo Draco apuntándole con su varita, por un momento temió que le atacara pero se sorprendió al notar su magia recorriendo su cuerpo limpiándolo de los restos de aquel lugar.  
  
Era como una placentera caricia por toda su piel, nunca había sentido un Fregotego así y tuvo que contener el gemido que estaba por salir de sus labios mientras miraba al rubio con ojos que espera no fueran anhelantes.  
  
—Mucho mejor, damos asco—dijo mirándose a sí mismo Draco, se lanzó otro Fregotego.   
  
¿Sería posible volverse a ensuciar para que lo limpiara?  
  
—Gracias—le dijo Harry casi sin salir del trance de su caricia mágica.  
  
  
—Cuando quieras—le contestó. ¿Era su mente o realmente Draco le daba a todas sus frases un doble sentido? Aquellas dudas le hacían sentir un estúpido, pero no tanto como para adelantarse y comprobar por sí mismo si había alguna intención más allá de ponerlo nervioso.  
  
Reanudó la marcha, llevarían al cocodrilo al Ministerio para que lo mandaran a algún zoológico muggle. Le gustaba su trabajo, le gustaba ayudar a las criaturas que habitaban aquel mundo, además ellas no lo juzgaban ni se comportaban raro con él, sencillamente era otro mago más. La parte menos agradable de su trabajo era redactar los informes de cada una de sus misiones.   
  
La oficina se encontraba vacía, todos estarían celebrando Halloween mientras ellos redactaban su informe, lanzó un Tempus, las 0:35. Quizás aún pudiera a ir a la cena que habían organizado George y Angelina en su casa, aunque la verdad que se encontraba bastante cansado.  
  
Estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse a casa, sería mejor. Cuando Draco se apoyó en su mesa.  
  
—¿Vas a ir a alguna fiesta?—le preguntó.  
  
—George y Angelina dan una, pero la verdad es que estoy cansado —dijo levantándose y estirándose—.Además a estas horas estarán todos borrachos como cubas.  
  
Draco lo miraba fijamente aún sentado sobre su escritorio, lo puso algo nervioso esa manera de hacerlo.  
  
—¿Te apetece tomar una cerveza conmigo?—dijo lentamente el rubio.  
  
Harry se lo quedó mirando, no era extraño que tomaran una cerveza todos cuando salían de trabajar, pero nunca habían ido ellos solos.  
  
El rubio lo miraba fijamente como si esperara con nerviosismo las palabras de Harry, en ese momento recordó un momento hacía muchos años donde un pequeño Draco Malfoy se quedaba con la mano en alto esperando que aceptara su invitación. Sintió lástima por aquel niño tan hermoso que le miraba con ojos esperanzados pero con un aire insolente que le hizo rechazarlo. ¿Demasiadas similitudes?   
Aceptó, quizás en otro momento hubiera inventado alguna excusa para no tener que pasar más tiempo del necesario con Draco, pero no pudo, y por ello se veían ahora en medio de una celebración muggle rodeados de muertos vivientes, monstruos y amagos de brujas.   
  
Se había dejado llevar hasta un pub cercano, no hubiera imaginado que Draco se moviera con desenvoltura por el mundo muggle, pero todas aquellas telarañas y gente medio alcoholizada le restaban encanto como trataba de decirle el rubio a voz en grito. Encontraron un lugar más apartado donde no tuvieran que hablar a gritos, pero aún así el ruido era considerables.  
  
Con una pinta por delante Harry trató de relajarse, era cierto que Draco no era aquel crío prepotente que le hacía la vida imposible en la escuela, se había convertido en un adulto bastante respetable y no solo por su atractivo. Aunque si era sincero no conocía mucho del rubio, hasta que les había tocado de compañeros prácticamente ni habían mediado palabra.  
  
  
  
Ambos parecían igual de incómodos así que Harry se decidió a hablar del trabajo, realmente no tenía mucho de que hablar de su vida privada, ya que esta era tremendamente aburrida exceptuando por la situaciones cómicas que se le daban en el trabajo.  
  
—Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Trevor cuando aquel puffskein le saltó encima—ambos rieron. Trevor iba de machote y gritaba con una voz aguada capaz de romper copas de vino.  
  
—Me hubiera encantado verlo—dijo Draco.  
  
—Cuando quieras te paso el recuerdo—le dijo aún sonriendo.   
  
—Me encantaría—dijo el rubio. A Harry le costó tragar, de buenas estaban riendo como formándose esos momentos extraños.   
  
Llevaban tres pintas y Harry estaba ya demasiado achispado como para eludirlo, no podía y no quería, Draco estaba en un punto prácticamente comestible y Harry a pesar se su inseguridad se moría por hincarle el diente.  
  
Se aproximó al oído de Draco, sentir su piel tan cerca de su nariz le hizo llegar el olor del rubio, "delicioso" Sus labios a escasos centímetros de su oído, casi olvidó lo que iba a decir para dedicarse a lamerle.  
  
—En mi casa tengo un Pensadero, ¿quieres usarlo?—le costó trabajo echarse hacia atrás y no besar su cuello. Pero quería ver la reacción de Draco a su palabras, creía haber usado un tono cargado de intención, en su tejado estaba la respuesta.  
  
Sus ojos plata brillaban en aquella semipenumbra del Pub, Harry no pudo evitar mirar sus finos labios húmedos por la cerveza, ¿serían tan suaves como parecían?  
  
—Vamos—dijo Draco poniéndose de pié rápidamente, su rostro estaba serio.  
  
Harry lo miró sorprendido, él deseaba a Draco desesperadamente. Aquello no era llevar su homosexualidad de un modo discreto, pero "al carajo" se moría por tener al rubio en su cama, o en su sofá o en el mismísimo suelo.  
  
Se levantó rápidamente y ambos abandonaron el local, necesitaba un lugar apartado para hacerlos desaparecerse. Draco a su lado no decía nada, andaban en silencio. A pocos pasos encontraron una calle estrecha y desierta, sería el lugar ideal, no podía esperar más.  
  
Tomó su brazo y ambos sintieron el tirón desde su ombligo. Al instante estaban en mitad del salón en el 12 de Grimmauld place.  
  
Aún tenía agarrado su antebrazo, ambos se miraban, Harry iba de sus ojos a sus labios en una comprobación constante, deseaba besarlo, devorarlo llegados el caso. Tan solo esperaba haber entendido la situación correctamente y que no le fuera a preguntar por el jodido Pensadero.  
  
Pero, no, aquello no pasó, pasaron los labios de Draco tomando los suyos con el mismo hambre que él estaba sintiendo, aquel beso le supo a gloria, sí, llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando. Enroscó sus manos en el cabello del rubio, era tan suave a pesar de lo corto que lo llevaba.   
  
Sus lenguas se rozaban, se retaban, quería llegar más y más dentro de él, las manos del rubio en su cadera le acercaron, no quedaba espacio entre ellos, y Harry notó como encajaban perfectamente. Draco agarró sus nalgas en un gesto posesivo que le arrancó un gemido, rompiendo el beso levemente. Sintió sus besos en la mandíbula, bajando por su cuello y como sus manos no dejaban de masajearle. En un momento le alzó y sus piernas se enroscaron en su cintura por acto reflejo. Conectando sus miradas en el momento.  
  
—No voy a parar—le dijo Draco con una voz mucho más ronca de lo habitual.  
  
—No te atrevas a parar—fue su contestación.  
  
Sintió como Draco caminaba con él encima, mientras volvía a besarle, aquel sonido húmedo que hacían sus bocas era una completa locura, un sonido que no se cansaría de oír.  
  
En pocos pasos estaban en el sofá, le dejó caer de espaldas en él mientras Draco le miraba desde arriba, sus ojos lo devoraban como si quisieran guardar la imagen de Harry jadeante y anhelándole.   
  
Pero él lo quería ya, necesitaba sentirle encima de él, el bulto hinchado que ambos mostraban le dejaba claro que ambos se necesitan en aquel momento.  
  
—Ven—le dijo en mitad de un gemido Harry—.Te necesito.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                          -x-  
  
  
  
Tumbados uno junto al otro con la respiración aún acelerada, Harry trataba de recuperar la cordura. Sin lugar a dudas había sido el mejor revolcón que había tenido en toda su vida, se había dejado llevar de un modo que no había llegado a conocer hasta el momento y un sentimiento de pesar se instaló dentro de él.  
  
¿Y ahora qué? Eran compañeros, deberían verse todos los días, ¿qué había sido aquello para Draco? ¿Era gay? ¿Se arrepentiría?  
  
El brazo de Draco le abrazó atrayéndolo a su pecho, y Harry notó que todo aquel pesar que le había invadido se diluía como un mal sueño al despertar.   
  
Levantó la mirada para mirarle, aquellos preciosos ojos plata le miraban casi entornados, su rostro parecía totalmente relajado y se incorporó levemente para besar una vez más sus labios.  
  
—No iré a ningún lado si tu no quieres—le dijo Draco cuando se separaron con una leve sonrisa.—Me ha costado muchísimo que me dejaras acercarme a ti.  
  
Harry lo miró de hito a hito, bien no había imaginado aquellas señales que había creído captar del rubio, en serio, ligar no era lo suyo.  
  
—¿Eres gay?—casi se arrepintió de su pregunta, cuando Draco se comenzó a reír.  
  
—No sé si cuestionarme a mí mismo si después de lo que acabamos de hacer no te ha quedado claro—le dijo con una mueca indignada pero que no pudo sostener para seguir riendo, Harry no pudo más que imitarle y sonreír mirándolo.   
  
La mano de Draco seguía acariciándole el costado mientras Harry se armaba de valor para realizar la siguiente pregunta.  
  
—¿Quién es la rubia que viene a buscarte a menudo?—dijo algo avergonzado Harry.  
  
Draco se incorporó sobre sus codos elevando con el movimiento también a Harry pero sin soltarle.  
  
—¿Astoria?—dijo algo sorprendido–. Ella es mi amiga, aunque ella prefiere autodenominarse "consejera sentimental", ella fue la que me animó a actuar ...  
  
—¿Actuar a?—preguntó sorprendido.  
  
—No fue fácil que nos pusieran como compañeros, Harry.  
  
No tuvo nada más que decir, no necesitaba más palabras en ese momento, aquello decía más de lo que hubiera imaginado en un principio.  
  
Pasó su pierna por la cintura de Draco sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, no, no quería que se fuera, ni ahora ni en ningún momento del futuro más cercano.   
  
Aquel pensamiento fue sellado con un suave beso que dejó en los hinchados labios de Draco, mientras este le abrazaba con fuerza.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
